Still into You
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: Huntbastian! Set five years after Blessing in Disguise, how are Sebastian and Hunter dealing with domestic life and when it becomes too much will they find their way back to one another? Niff is also in this story and of course Alex. May contain referances to Mpreg or have Mpreg content later on. Rated M for obvious reasons;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is the sequel you were promised! The title is based off Paramore's song (such a good song, if you haven't heard it I recommend YouTube as a way to hear it, video is good too) So this is set five years after Blessing in Disguise so enjoy!**

**Rating M- for the same reasons:)**

* * *

Five years. That's how long Sebastian and Hunter had been together. Five long, hard years. Alex was now six and at school which she loved. Hunter and Sebastian had graduated NYU but a year apart as Hunter had to stay on an extra year after he switched his major. He decided to become a doctor which he now was and Sebastian had been so proud of him. Sebastian, however, stuck to his original plan and became a lawyer. Sebastian had been working at the same firm for just over a year while Hunter had gotten a job at the hospital a little over a month ago but he loved it. It was hard work for them both but they enjoyed it and it was even harder when they juggled family life on top of all that. It had been smooth sailing for a while, up until about three weeks ago. That's when it had all gone wrong.

_Flashback_

_Sebastian had been given a tough case which he was having trouble with and Hunter had come home later from work with a face of thunder. The pair had been argueing a lot lately but nothing too catastrophic and always away from Alex._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." Hunter snapped and Sebastian's eyes widened._

_"Well that was convincing," Sebastian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"I wasn't trying to be convincing," he snapped again as he headed to the fridge to get himself a beer. _

_"Fine, fucking hell, sorry for trying to be supportive of my fiance. Shame on me." Sebastian said closing the file and walking towards his bedroom. He was becoming sick of Hunter's mood swings lately. He was in there an hour before Hunter came up and lent against the door. Even though he knew he was there. Sebastian didn't look up or show any form of emotion towards his presence._

_"Sebastian," Hunter tried but his fiancé just blanked him. So Hunter sat on the bed, collected all the papers and moved them to the dresser. "Look, I am sorry about earlier,"_

_"No, I'm sorry, sorry for trying anymore." Sebastian cut him off and got off their bed._

_"What? You don't mean that," Hunter said shaking his head._

_"No, I do actually. You know this is the third time this week, and it's only Thursday, I have read with our daughter while she asks when dad'll next read with he. Last week, we were all suppose to go out to celebrate Alex starting her music class but you forgot and went to work. You forgot about your own daughter,"_

_"I apologized and made up for that," Hunter protested but Sebastian shrugged._

_"You think that doesn't stop it hurting her or making her forget."_

_"You knew my job was going to be demanding but you told me to go for it, you encouraged me to change majors," Hunter yelled._

_"Because it's what you wanted to do." Sebastian yelled back._

_"Then why are you making a big issue out of this?"_

_"Because you don't have time for me and her anymore, your job is so demanding you've forgotten what it's like to be with us instead." Sebastian said in a broken tone as if he was going to cry._

_"No I haven't," Hunter insisted. "I love you, both of you,"_

_"I know you do and I can not dispute that but I just don't know if we're working anymore."_

_"Of course we are, we're getting married,"_

_"Oh yeah, when? We've been engaged for almost a year and we haven't even started planning or anything. We're too busy for one another so I just.. I don't know if this is right."_

_"No, Sebastian, I lost you before when I couldn't remember you, I won't lose you again." Hunter said as the tears slid down his face and he took Sebastian's hand and ran his finger over the engagement ring._

_"I'm sorry." Sebastian cried in a final tone and Hunter's heart broke. He had been busy but he hoped that, as a family, they could come through it together. Not now though, it was over. Sebastian took his hand out of his and went to remove the ring but Hunter stopped him._

_"Please don't. Not while I'm here," he begged and Sebastian nodded. Hunter pulled out a bag from the closet and began stuffing his things inside it._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Leaving. It's what you want isn't it?"_

_"No, I did not say that, this is our house and I don't expect, nor want, you to leave. What am I suppose to tell Alex?" Sebastian asked when he saw none of his words were changing Hunter's mind about leaving._

_"Well, seeing as I've been absent for so long, maybe she won't notice or better yet you could be honest with her and tell her you were too bored to fight for us anymore." Hunter said as he headed for the stairs. Sebastian's chest actually hurt when Hunter said that, it wasn't like that and now he felt worse about it. Worst of all, how was he going to explain it to Alex or their families and friends._

_End Flashback._

They did tell everyone, almost immediately in fact. Hunter called Alison and Ray while Sebastian told Rebekah, John and Julia. As far as Nick and Jeff were concerned Sebastian bit the bullet and did that one. Jeff cried and Nick just told him that he was sorry. Alex was the hardest and they'd decided to do that one together. They'd be reluctant to speak or be in the same room as each other since but they had to talk to her. Sebastian began by telling her they both loved her but things weren't the same between them but she'll always have them both. Hunter tells her that he's going to look after her every Thursday night til Sunday night at his new apartment and for a start she didn't like it. Alex had cried and begged Hunter to come home before pleading with Sebastian to let her dad come home. It hadn't been good but it had to be done. It'd been two weeks since then and Sebastian hadn't seen Hunter since but tomorrow he was suppose to be meeting for coffee so he could return Hunter's engagement ring. Even though, he'd been the one to end it he kept the ring on, all he did was move it to his other ring finger but it never left his person. This is all what led to Sebastian being sat at his kitchen table staring at said ring. He was hurting but he knew that they needed space and this was how. They were so busy they were never with each other so they may as well not be. Sebastian finished his decaf coffee, placed his cup in the sink and headed up to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: I'll post chapter 2 when it's done, in the mean time, don't forget to review;) xo**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Alex," Sebastian complained from the door. Alex insisted on Sebastian giving Hunter a drawing she did but she had miss placed is so she was now rooting through her collection of paintings and drawings for it. Sebastian was supposed to be meeting Hunter at twelve and it was now eleven-fourty-five, she needed to get a shift on.

"Here!" she screamed as she ran towards him. Nick and Jeff were watching her while he went and Sebastian didn't want her there. She'd been an emotional terrorist lately towards him. Last night she told him that she couldn't dance or play her instruments without her dad saying goodnight to her. This led to her having a full hour-long conversation with Hunter over the phone and Hunter had to say goodnight to Sebastian too. It was one hell of ordeal. She'd been trying lots of stuff like that but that was the only one he actually let her have. It was one of the few days Hunter had off so Alex had every right to talk to him.

"Right, I am leaving now so give me a kiss." he smiled as he took the piece of paper from her and bent so she could give him a kiss.

"Come back with dad." she shouted after him out the door before Nick pulled her inside. The hard part was that the other three knew that wasn't going to happen but they let the little girl have her hope. He drove the fifteen minute drive to the Starbucks where he and Hunter used to go when they had, rare, days off and Alex was at school. Hunter was already sat at a table in the window with two coffees on the table. Sebastian ached when he realised he knew what was in those cups because they always ordered the same thing and always will be. They said they'd try everything once but they found their drinks and it stuck. Hunter always had a black coffee with a shot of vanilla and Sebastian had his caramel latte. It was like a tradition they made together, one of many but one of the best.

"Hi," he said as he sat opposite his former fiancé.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay, what about you?" Sebastian asked before taking a sip of his drink and grinning when he realised it was his usual.

"Been better." he answered and Sebastian looked down.

"Alex, sent this for you," he said before giving the drawing to Hunter who smiled as he took it. Hunter scanned it and frowned before he placed it in his pocket without making a comment. He genuinely looked like he was going to cry and Sebastian realised he didn't actually look to see what she'd done. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Seriously, what did she do?" Sebastian asked.

"She, uh, she did herself and both of us saying 'home' on top."

"She's in so much trouble." Sebastian sighed as he shook his head.

"No, it's not her fault."

"Alex knows that this isn't easy for us and that was too far."

"Yeah, it's definitely not easy." he agreed.

"Oh, I uh, bought this for you." Sebastian said awkwardly before handing Hunter the box and ripping his hand away then their fingers brushed. Hunter couldn't help the hurt cross his face when he did that and Sebastian felt like a dick for doing it.

"Thanks, don't know what to do with this," Hunter said holding up the box.

"Keep it for someone special."

"You are special to me and you always will be so I am just going to keep this for you."

"Hunter,"

"I could never give this to someone else as I bought it for you and I proposed to you with it."

"I remember." Sebastian said sadly as he returned his gaze to the floor.

"Why are we doing this?" Hunter said as he looked at the table.

"Can we not do this?"

"No, I think we should."

"Hunter, we can be friends but.."

"I get it." Hunter interrupted with tears pooling in his eyes which made Sebastian feel a stab of guilt in his heart. He knew this was killing both of them so he made a last comment before he left. The drive home wasn't pleasant as he remembered what his daughter had said to him before he left. He pulled up to the house and he was looking out the window with sad eyes. Her eyes always shined brighter when she cried and seemed bigger, which always made her more cute when she wanted things. Her brown hair came just past her shoulders and she had a full fringe which framed her face nicely. He was attacked by her the minute he opened the door.

"Did you give dad my picture? Where is he?"

"He's gone back to his apartment sweetie and yes I did." he said the last part in a displeased way.

"I'm sorry." she sighed looking down.

"It's okay but-" Sebastian knelt to look her in the eyes but when they met her could see the tears in them.

"I want dad home." she cried and threw her arms around his neck. She cried for a while before settling down and watching a DVD. Sebastian didn't feel good about any of this and the guilt go so bad he felt sick. He got a drink and moved to the living room.

"Can I sit there?" he asked motioning to where he legs are. His daughter wordlessly curled them up so she was laid in the fetal position. "So what's happening?"

"Daddy, we've seen ParaNorman lots of time." she sighed.

"I know," he agreed.

"Why doesn't dad live here anymore?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Because me and dad aren't together anymore so we can see new people, do you understand?"

"Like Aunt 'Bekah and Uncle Thad did." Sebastian shuddered at that as he still couldn't believe it. Thad had insisted on pursuing Rebekah and after a month of persuasion she agreed on one date. That date turned to two and that to three then suddenly they were madly in love. Now they'd been dating about a year less that Hunter and Sebastian had been. It was weird for Sebastian to have his school, kind of, friend dating his sister and being called 'uncle' by his daughter. Nick and Jeff were her uncles but because they were good friends and Alex adored them, not because they were dating his sister.

"Yeah, like they did." They'd broken up for a short while and Rebekah had dated a guy called Peter and Alex was very confused. She also refused to call him anything but Peter, no matter how many time he insisted she call him Pete or uncle. It just was not happening.

"But I don't want a new dad," Alex pouted.

"Really?"

"Nope." she shook her head and he smirked.

"OKay then, no new dads."

"Promise?" Alex checked holding out her pinky and he linked them together in a promise. She fell asleep near the end of ParaNorman and Sebastian carried her to her room. He kissed her forehead and felt a wave of loss. Usually when she fell asleep whoever put her to bed, the other would make a drink then they'd lay in bed and either enjoy each others company or watch a movie. He couldn't anymore. Sebastian made himself a drink and climbed into Hunter's side of the bed. He missed him so so much but they weren't working. They never had any time for each other but now they'd broken up Sebastian seemed to find he had so much spare time. It was like they did spend time together but he didn't notice it.

Sebastian woke up and glanced at the clock. It was seven and he had an hour to get Alex to school and himself to work. Alex was already brushing her teeth when he went into the hallway. Hunter had bought her a princess alarm clock to get her up for school and she was always up at the same time as them. Magical child.

"Morning."

"Morning daddy," she smiled as she rinsed her toothbrush. They were walking out the door with toast slices at eight on the dot which was great. They'd always been a few minutes late but not today. They both buckled in and started their morning route. Sebastian's phone rang and he put it on loud-speaker.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian?"

"Dad!" Alex squeaked from the back.

"Did you have to eat breakfast on the go again?" he chuckled.

"Don't we always." Sebastian chuckled.

"True, am I still clear for picking Alex up tonight?" It was Thursday and Hunter had his daughter from Thursday night til Sunday night. It was odd but it gave them almost equal time with her and their schedules worked.

"Yess!" she hollard.

"You heard her, she's been talking about it all week," Sebastian smiled and Hunter laughed.

"Good, see you tonight Beautiful," Hunter finished before he hung up.

"See daddy, you two do work." she pointed out as they pulled up outside of her school. She dived out the car before he could say anything to her but she looked back with a cheeky grin and a wave. She was something else.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! What a reception to the story, I had no idea everyone loved the story Blessing in Disguise or you loved the idea of this so much:) Well thanks everyone and what did you think of this? More to come, don't worry:D xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

That night after Hunter left with their daughter, Sebastian headed to the local pub with Niff. Nick and Jeff told Sebastian they needed to talk to him so they invited him out for dinner. They arrived and got a table near the window as Jeff bought the first round of drinks.

"So how are you coping?" Nick asked Sebastian as he shrugged his jacket off.

"I'm not doing bad thanks but Alex isn't." he said sadly as Jeff arrived with a tray.

"Alex isn't what?"

"Coping." Nick supplied as the blond slid in beside him.

"Sorry, she'll be okay eventually," the brunet tried to assure but you could see he didn't believe it.

"I hope so, she always asks when he's coming home and I feel guilty."

"Don't, you did what you thought was best and that's what you need to remember." Jeff smiled.

"Anyway enough about bad stuff, what is it you guys wanted to tells me?" the couple glanced at each other and smiled. Sebastian seemed to get uneasy, if they'd tried to set him up he was going to murder them in their sleep.

"Well, we're getting married." Jeff announced trying to hold in a scream.

"Wow..that's amazing, congrats you two." Sebastian grinned.

"We wanted you to know first and I obviously want you as my best man," Jeff grinned as Sebastian hugged them both quickly before pulling back.

"Why wouldn't you? I look smoking in a tux," he shrugged and Nick rolled his eyes. Nick had every intention of asking Hunter to be his best man and still intended to. This made Sebastian think back to when he and Hunter had got engaged. It had been a night to remember.

_Flashback_

_It was their fourth anniversary and Jeff had offered to look after Alex while they went out. Hunter had suggested they go to dinner but then he had a change of heart. They'd live in New York all this time and they'd never been ice-skating in rockafella centre. They got their skates and headed to the rink. Hunter got on a skated off but Sebastian stood at the edge and gripped onto the sides as if his life depended on it. _

_"Babe, can you not skate?"_

_"I am Bambi's brother." he chuckled and Hunter smiled. He held out his hand which Sebastian took with his own trembling one but refused to move._

_"Come on," Hunter smiled as he tried to pull his boyfriend from the side._

_"No, I'm good."_

_"Well, well, Sebastian is scared of something." Hunter teased and Sebastian frowned._

_"Fuck you, I am not scared I just like all my bones in tact," he reasoned while his grip tightened so much his knuckles turned white. Hunter let go of his hand before pulling his gloves off and handing them over. "What?"_

_"I can feel how cold you are and isn't that what boyfriends are suppose to do for one another?" _

_"I can't let go of the side." Sebastian said while looking at the gloves. Hunter put his arm around Sebastian's waist and squeezed gently._

_"I am not going to let you go, I promise," Sebastian shakily let go and slid on the warm, black gloves his boyfriend handed over. "Better?"_

_"Much." he nodded._

_"Come on, hold my hand and slide your feet, like Alex does when she doesn't want to go somewhere." Hunter joked as Sebastian nodded. She did. When she went somewhere and she hated going, she slared her feet across the floor, especially if it was gravel to annoy her parents more and it worked. Sebastian gripped both off Hunter's hands and moved his feet like he said. He was doing good, not quite olympic worthy but not quite Bambi either. He got more confidence until he was only holding one of his boyfriends hands, instead of both and that made them smile. They'd completed something on their to do list and Sebastian had learnt a new skill. They were on their second lap around when Sebastian lost his footing and fell on his bottom with a thud._

_"Ow," he pouted as Hunter clutched onto the side and laughed. "It's not funny,"_

_"I know, I'm sorry." he agreed before regaining himself and helping Sebastian to his feet. They slid over to the nearest exit and got off the rink. They gave their skates back and went to buy a hot chocolate. They sat on a bench, facing the tree with their ice like hands round the cup which helped them warm up. _

_"That was fun," Sebastian smiled as he pressed his shoulder closer to Hunter's._

_"I enjoyed it too and I'm sorry for laughing at you." Hunter smiled before pressing a light kiss to Sebastian's lips._

_"I love you," Sebastian whispered._

_"I love you too." Hunter smiled. It was so much better now they could say it openly and they lived together. _

_"Who'd of thought we'd be here, celebrating our four year anniversary,"_

_"I know, it's amazing and I've been thinking,"_

_"Oh god, are you feeling okay?" Sebastian joked and Hunter rolled his eyes._

_"Shut up, I've been thinking about us and Alex for a while now so I've got an early christmas present for you." Hunter said before pulling out a box from his jacket and passing it to him. Sebastian stared at it for a moment before he finally opened it to see a ring inside._

_"Is this-"_

_"Yes."_

_"Hunter," Sebastian said while not taking his eyes off the ring._

_"Will you marry me, Sebastian?" Sebastian thought for a moment before turning to Hunter and nodding._

_"Yes, yes I will." he smiled before pressing their lips together. When they pulled away Sebastian put the ring on and they just sat on the bench with their fingers laced together. When they did go home Alex was already asleep but Jeff smiled and told Sebastian he had to tell Alex first thing as she'd known for ages and was self combusting waiting for Hunter to ask. It was amazing, he was growing up and he was so happy._

_End Flashback._

"Sebastian!"

"Sorry, what?" He asked as he shook himself out of the daydream.

"You look like you're going to vomit and then pass out, are you okay?" Jeff asked worriedly and Sebastian nodded.

"I'm fine, it's just, you know what, nevermind. congratulations."

"Were you thinking about your's and Hunter's engagement?" Nick asked hesitantly earning a nudge from Jeff and Sebastian shrugged. All these years later and he still was never one for sharing his feelings or thoughts. He prefered to brood in silence.

"Yeah, come on, tell me all about it," he smiled and trying to be as genuine as possibly. Nick and Jeff began to explain how Nick had taken him back to where they'd gone for their first night in New York and tried to reenact it; how it'd gone disastrously wrong so when they got home he'd put the ring on Jeff's pillow while he was in the bathroom. It was a great experience and one for their memory banks. They'd carried on laughing for another hour before they headed to their homes. Sebastian couldn't help the empty feeling he had walked in to his hallway and he realised his house was empty. His daughter was at Hunter and he was all alone. He did what he was use to and made himself a decaf tea and crawled into bed, for the first time in a long time he didn't feel as lonely anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here you go," Smiled Tom, Sebastian's boss as he dropped a new case file on his desk. It was infuriating, he was sick of doing all these stupid divorces and marital disputes, he had his own personal problems for crying out loud. Upon noticing Sebastian's supressed eye roll, Tom tried to assure him. "It should be a quick one," Sebastian opened up the first page and glanced at the issue.

"Not, Mrs Andrews again?"

"Mrs Smith now, this is her second divorce?" Tom asked with a creased forehead as if he was trying to recall her previous marriges.

"Third." Sebastian sighed. Her first one was a year before Sebastian began to work there but it was all on record and Sebastian, had personally, dealt with the other two. He didn't feel great and now this. Someone up above was not watching out for him. He sighed and glance to his right where a picture of him, Hunter and Alex sat; it had been there since his first day and would stay there til his last. It was taken about a year before the arguements started so Alex would have been almost five and they'd gone to the park for an outing. It had also been one of those rare times that Rebekah had come up to see her brother and niece so she'd offered to take the photo. Hunter was sat with his back agasinst a tree with Sebastian sat beside him, their hands clasped together in a loving gesture while Alex sat between them with her back resting on their shoulders. It was an amazing picture. He saw that the clock read twelve thirty so he pulled out his sandwich but as soon as he saw the food he felt a wave of nausea run through him. The next thing Sebastian was wrenching into the bin and bringing up his breakfast. Once he'd finished he looked up to see his boss standing over him with a confused expression.

"Sebastian, I'll give this case to Phil and you need to go home. Do not return til your better, I will know and I will send you back again." Tom smiled picking up his case and walking towards Phil's desk. Sebastian collected his things and headed to the bathroom to splash his face before he went home. The drive was hard to do as his head was okay but his stomach felt awful. He didn't even bother to put anything away, he just threw everything on the floor and crawled into bed. Sebastian only awoke when he felt the bed dip down and someone tap his shoulder.

"Daddy," he groggily cocked one eye open and saw Alex and a confused Hunter looking over him.

"Hey," he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked and Sebastian sat up.

"I uh, threw up at work so Tom sent me home and I feel so ill."

"You need me to have her and extra night?" Hunter asked motioning to Alex who had now crawled onto the bed.

"No, you had her an extra night last night, I'll be fine after I've slept and took some asprin." he assured and Hunter nodded but Sebastian could tell her was worried about him.

"I'll call and check on you tomorrow." Hunter said and Alex gave him a hug. It was almost seven which ment Hunter had brought her back late which was why hed come in with her and that also ment she'd eaten. Hunter could not have done that better if he'd planned it himself. Alex came back in with her teddy and her jamas on.

"Can I stay in here with you tonight, daddy?"

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. They were laid in silence for ten minutes before Alex spoke again.

"Will you and dad be mad forever?"

"What makes you think we're mad?"

"You don't live together anymore and my friend Emily says that her parents are mad at each other. They don't live together." Aex said with her green eyes twinkling with curiousity. She still kept pestering Sebastian for him and Hunter to move back in together. It was adorable.

"Tell you what, one day next week, me you and dad will all go out to dinner together, okay?" this made her green eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Really." he nodded.

"Yay, okay. Night daddy." she smiled before closing her eyes and squeezing her teddy to her chest. Whatever made her happy and he and Hunter had to be civil towards each other so this would be a good exercise.

The next morning was a Tuesday and Alex's school was shut for teacher training or something, Sebastian only scanned the letter so he wasn't one hundred percent sure but they'd made plans to go out with Nick and Jeff to a kids playroom with a resturant but they had to stop by Sebastian's work first so he could pick something up to do at home. Tom had called him and asked him to do it at home and in return he could have til next Monday off, completely paid so he could be with Alex more. They were meeting up with the newly engaged pair at one so they had just under an hour to stop off at the law firm. Sebastian left Alex in the car with Fall Out Boy My Song Know What You Did in the Dark playing. She was definately Sebastian's daughter. He got to his desk and he saw a large bouquet of flowers on his desk. He saw a note popping out the top so he picked it up hoping to find a name but it just said 'Get Well Soon' with a kiss under it. Computer typed so it had been done by the flourist and not the sender themself which was weird but Sebastian just shrugged. With the file under one arm and the flowers in the other he headed back to the car.

"Who are they for?" Alex asked with her placed them in the passenger side.

"Me, dunno who they're from though," he said as her started the car.

"Umm..dad!" she shouted before smiling.

"Doubt it Alex, he'd have sent them to our house," Sebastian said but the thought played on his mind until they arrived at the resturant. Alex ran to her uncles and gave them a huge hug and a kiss before she grabbed both of their hands. Inside, she ran towards the play area while the three males took a seat in the corner.

"So, how are you?"

"Stomach is still playing up but otherwise okay, how are you to?"

"Well, we have a little announcement,"

"Another?" he asked before turning his gaze to Jeff. "You aren't pregnant are you?"

"No, no, not yet." Jeff said before Nick grinned.

"Actually, we've set a date for the wedding,"

"When? I need to get my tux," he grinned.

"And I need to find a dress for Alex," Jeff supplied before motioning for Nick to announce the date.

"Seven months and two weeks from now. It'll be June sixteenth." Nick beamed as he said it which made the other two grin.

"That's going to be one hell of a day." Sebastian laughed before bought the food and drinks as his way of celebration. The three friends talk until food arrived and Alex came to sit down before she screached in excitment at the idea of being a bridesmaid. Sebastian only managed a bit of his food before he pushed it away with a grimace.

"Oh oh, nevermind Jeff being pregnant, are you?" Sebastian flipped him off and Alex gasped as she'd been told that was a naughty thing to do.

"Daddy, you need to apologise to uncle Nick," she said with total seriousness written on her face.

"You're right, I am sorry Nick," he said trying to contain his laughter.

"Good, now you can have dessert." she smiled before shoveling some more peas into her mouth. She loved ice-cream sundaes from here and they were always on the condition she ate most of her dinner. Not like Alex needed telling, she loved food in general and that was a fact. Sebastian winced in pain and went dizzy.

"Serious Seb, are you okay?" Jeff asked but Sebastian shook his head. He stood to go to the bathroom when he collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

"Daddy!" Alex screamed at the same time as Nick and Jeff shouted for Sebastian. Nick pulled out his mobile and dialled nine-one-one for an ambulance. Alex was crying while Jeff hugged her close to him as they waited for help to arrive. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

**A/N: Updates tomorrow but I hope you enjoyed :P xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Sterling?" A doctor asked from the side. Jeff, Nick and Alex had waited for some news for the past two hours and they'd heard nothing. Alex had been crying hysterically and in between her sobs she continued asking for Sebastian or Hunter. Hunter was in the vicinity, as he worked in the hospital but he was busy so he couldn't come down. He knew about Sebastian being admitted but he had rounds to do, although he'd go to them after he'd finished.

"That's me," Jeff said as he stood and walked over to the doctor who'd called him over.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Johnson and I'm happy to say Sebastian is fine. You can go in and see him now, he's asking for you and Alex," he smiled before leading them down the corridor and into the room where Sebastian was. He was sat up in bed and as soon as he saw Alex he opened his arms for her to come to him. Alex threw herself in his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Alex,"

"Are you okay now, daddy?" She asked as she buried her face in his chest to be closer to him.

"I'm fine." he nodded and she pulled away.

"Good, please don't scare me like that again." Alex said with a serious face and Sebastian smiled. The doctor cleared his throat and Sebastian turned to look at him. Nick and Jeff had sat on the spare chairs while they waited for the child and parent have their moment.

"Hello, Sebastian, I am Dr. Johnson and I just need to ask a few questions, that okay?" he asked as he pulled Sebastian's chart from the bottom of the bed.

"Sure," he nodded as Alex sat in his lap facing the doctor but keeping one had on her daddy's.

"Have you been sleeping okay recently?"

"Yeah."

"Been feeling under the weather at all?"

"I have a funny spell a few days ago and I threw up but other than that I've been okay."

"Have you been skipping meals?"

"Sometimes, I've been rather busy and time just flies by."

"That needs to stop, you need to eat at least twice a day and that's fact." the doctor smiled before he checked the sheet in front of him. "That's about it but we'd like to keep you in til we get the tests results back, that should be about an hour but feel free to call for me if you feel ill in the meantime." with that he left the four alone and Jeff turned to his friend and looked angry.

"What the hell Sebastian? You need to look after yourself more, christ, you almost gave us all a heart attack." Jeff scolded and Sebastian nodded. He knew he should be taking better care of himself but he's been so busy. That was going to change though, after seeing how upset Alex was and how angry his friends were he was going to change that.

"I know, I'm sorry you guys," he said looking ashamed. After a few minutes of general talking Nick went to the canteen to get everyone some dinner, Jeff had made him and used 'the doctors order' excuse to make his fiancé go.

Hunter was coming down in the elevator to see Sebastian when he saw Sebastian's results at the nurses station. He picked them up and thought for a moment before opening it and reading. It breached all protocol as he was too close to the patient but he needed to know if Sebastian was okay. He got a lot more than he bargained for. Hunter closed the form before heading to room four-one-six. Once inside he saw the two of them and Jeff sat laughing on the bed.

"Dad!" Alex shouted and Hunter smiled.

"You okay there, Alex?" she nodded and the launched into an explanation about how Sebastian had scared her but he's all better now. "Yeah, all better now,"

"Are those my results?" Sebastian asked as he motioned to the file in his ex's hands.

"Yeah, Jeff can you take Alex outside for a moment please?" he asked the blond who nodded and told Alex they were going to go find Uncle Nick who had all their food.

"Hunt? You're scaring me, is everything okay?" Sebastian asked when they were alone.

"Yeah, you're pregnant." Sebastian didn't say anything for what seemed like forever.

"How far along?"

"Two months. Is it mine?" Hunter asked Sebastian and prayed it was.

"I haven't been with anyone besides you in years, if that answers your question," Sebastian asked and Hunter nodded. Just as Sebastian is about to speak again Dr Johnson comes in and frowns.

"This is extremely unprofessional Dr. Clarington," he scolded before taking the file from his colleague.

"Sorry, Tony," he said ashamed.

"I understand you two have a history and-"

"Look I had a right to know and if I hadn't been there when he found out there is no guarantee he'd tell me anyway, wouldn't be the first time," Hunter said as he left the room. That actually hurt Sebastian and he felt the tears appear in his eyes. Depriving Hunter of hearing the heartbeat and going to the first scan is something Sebastian will always hate himself for, maybe this was his chance to redo all that.

"Are you alright?" Dr Johnson asked and Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, he's right," there was a short silence before he carried on, "Can I go now?"

"Of course, I'll sort the discharge papers for you now." he nodded and left Sebastian alone. There was a pause in the room before the door reopened and Jeff and company came in with the discharge papers in his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Jeff asked his friend as he handed him the papers.

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded as he blinked to get rid of the tears which were forming in his eyes. Jeff and Nick glanced at each other, a glance which clearly didn't believe what Sebastian had just said but they knew they couldn't force it out. Sebastian would only tell anyone when he wanted to so it was pretty pointless trying to convince him to spill. Sebastian signed and the doctor signed, they were good to go. Alex and Sebastian were dropped off after a silent car ride which was awkward enough for Alex to not say a thing which was not normal. Once inside Sebastian sat on the sofa and dropped his head into his hands, what was he going to do?

"Daddy?" Alex was stood in front of him with half a smiled, like she was trying to work out how her daddy was feeling without actually asking.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's wrong?"

"How would you feel about a little brother or sister?" Sebastian asked after a moments thought.

"I asked you and dad loads of times! It would be awesome," Sebastian smiled and went into the kitchen to start their tea. When it was ready he shouted her through and they sat at the table like they did every night. It was tradition.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to have a little brother or sister?"

"I don't know, maybe." he nodded and they continued their food in silence with Alex wearing a huge smile. Sebastian was almost one-percent sure that, in her own way, Alex already knew the answer to that question.


	6. Chapter 6

That night after dinner, Sebastian is bugged with questions about babies and when. He made non committed answers and eventually she gave up and fell to sleep. Just as Sebastian was about to carry her upstairs, there was a knock at the door. It was Hunter. Sebastian opened the door and stepped to the side to invite his ex inside. Hunter looked at him with the same eyes he always did and that weakened Sebastian slightly. He could now blame it on the baby, well, not forever but for the meantime.

"Hi," Sebastian smiled and Hunter nodded in response.

"Do you need me to carry her upstairs?" Hunter asked when he saw his daughter asleep on the sofa.

"Sure, I'll make a drink. Coffee?"

"Thanks." Hunter nodded before picking up his daughter and taking her to her room. Sebastian wore the biggest grin in the world while he made the drinks, this was familiar to him as this was their usual routine if she fell asleep downstairs. Her bedtime was usual eight but she often fell asleep sooner, she did love her sleep.

"She wake up?" Sebastian asked as he handed the cup over to Hunter who had removed his jacket and placed it on the back of the dining room chair.

"Does she ever?" Hunter laughed as he lent against the counter top.

"True, not that I mind, but why are you here?" Sebastian asked when he couldn't take this silence anymore.

"I wanted to come and see you. Plus we need to talk and I had to apologise." Hunter answered.

"I know we need to talk,"

"Living room?" Sebastian nodded and they made their way into the living room. They sat on the sofa, facing each other and a tense silence settled over the pair.

"Soo.." Sebastian said as he picked his nails as a nervous gesture.

"I am so sorry about what I said to you earlier," Hunter said with a sad tone, as if he was seconds away from bursting into tears.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it and you were right; what I did was wrong and if I could go back, I would change it but I can't." Sebastian confessed and he Hunter nodded.

"I came to talk about the baby too,"

"Yeah, the unexpected baby," Sebastian nodded while he nibbled at his bottom lip. It was like Alex all over again and, just like her, it was probley here for a reason.

"Do you want the baby?" Hunter asked Sebastian nervously as he had to except his thoughts only counted for a small fraction of what would actually happen.

"Yeah, I always thought we'd have more and then.. we didn't and now here we are." Sebastian said motioning to the living room as it was now, post break up and bare of happy memories.

"Me too."

"So, how do we go from here?" Sebastian asked with a one sided shoulder shrug and a lopsided smile.

"We do what we've done with Alex but with another one too." Hunter suggested. It sounded fair and sensible, just like Hunter always had been and that's why Sebastian missed him. He still did, every single night. What made it even worse was knowing that he was carrying Hunter's child again and he would be for the next seven or so months.

"That sounds good to me." he nodded and they finished their drinks in silence before Hunter got up to leave and Sebastian's stomach churned. He really didn't want him to go. He sat on the sofa for a moment but when he heard the door open he ran to the door. "Hunter wait!"

"What?" he asked turning to his former fiancé.

"Stay." he said with a vulnerable tone.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to go." he shrugged and Hunter seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head.

"I uh, I don't think that's a good idea." he said as he stared at the floor so he avoided eye contact with Sebastian.

"Right, of course." the pregnant man said as the wave of rejection crashed down on him and it hurt. It hurt so much. He then realised how it felt for Hunter when he broke up with him instead of talking and it was awful.

"I'll see you soon for the doctor's appointment, just let me know when and where,"

"I will, night."

"Night." Hunter echoed and climbed into his car before driving away. Once he'd locked his door and climbed into bed Sebastian burst into tears. Sebastian just laid there and cried and cried for what seemed like hours. He couldn't believe Hunter had turned him down, maybe he'd finally gotten over him which is what he wanted, sort of. He wanted them both to move on but now Hunter had it hurt like hell and it was worse because of the baby. When he did fall asleep it wasn't a very good sleep, it was filled with bad dreams and cruel thoughts. The worst was a dream of him in a hospital and he could hear Hunter but when he finally found him he wasn't looking for him. Sebastian looked through a window Hunter with a girl who was having a baby. He was calling her baby and soothing her with a kiss to the forehead. It was these thoughts which made Sebastian realise this wouldn't happen with him, sure Hunter would be there but he wouldn't be close or hold him like he was her. As Sebastian shouted for Hunter he woke up with Alex stood at the side of his bed.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"You were shouting, are you sick again?" she asked while she rubbed the right eye.

"No, I had a bad dream." he said as he checked the time with his digital clock. It was four am and a Saturday so neither should be awake for a while now but it was too late now. "Do you want to stay in here?" Alex thought for a moment before climbing in and kissing Sebastian's cheek.

"No more bad dreams." she smiled as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Sebastian mimed what his daughter did and was almost asleep when he felt her tap his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah?" he asked only cracking his left eye open.

"Why was dad here?"

"He came to talk about you having a brother or sister." Sebastian said but then came the tiny squeak.

"Can I name it?"

"No but you can be a good girl and go to sleep so me and it can sleep." he answered which confused her.

"It's here now?" she asked in shock.

"It's in daddy's belly."

"Don't be silly daddy, you can't fit a baby in there." she laughed.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay." she nodded and the pair drifted to sleep. Sebastian slept slightly better than he had earlier but he still had a niggling in the back of his head which didn't let him rest completely. They both woke up at nine ish and headed downstairs. Alex had asked if she could have pancakes for breakfast and Sebastian had nodded. She was sat at the table asking him if they had chocolate to put on them which they did. They were half way through breakfast when there was a knock at the door before Jeff's voice came from the front door.

"Hey guys," he smiled as Alex grinned and waved.

"Hey, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind venue hunting with me and Nick next week?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, Alex would be with Hunter so it'd just be us three," Sebastian nodded and he chewed his last mouthful of the chocolaty goodness.

"Uncle Jeff, when are you and Uncle Nick getting married?"

"In five months!" the blond said with a small squeal of happiness.

"Daddy, will my brother or sister be here by then?" Jeff's eyes widened and he turned to his best friend with a shocked face.

"No, I hope not." Sebastian said before Jeff cut in.

"Am I missing something?"

"Daddy and dad are going to have another baby." she explained simply.

"Alex!" Sebastian shouted and she shrunk back in her seat. When she was excited she had no filter which wasn't her fault but Sebastian didn't want to face anyone yet. "Go play, I'm going to have a chat with Uncle Jeff,"

"A grown up chat?" she asked as she hopped off her chair and picked up her plate.

"A grown up chat." he confirmed before she left. Once she'd left the kitchen Jeff sat in her vacated seat next to his friend and shrugged.

"Sebastian, what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant, two months along,"

"You didn't notice?" Jeff exclaimed.

"I've been so busy, I couldn't even tell you the last time we had sex so it wasn't likely I was checking for pregnancy symptoms." Sebastian said in a harsh tone before sighing loudly.

"Wow, we'll need to get you a bigger tux,"

"I'll be like, seven months so yeah, probley."

"Are you happy?"

"Kind of, I always wanted another but I just did not expect this,"

"Two months.. wow," Jeff was in shock. "Well you and Hunter will have to spend more time together now,"

"Are you still on about me and him?"

"You will get back together and at your wedding I will be best man and I will say 'I told you so'." he said in a final tone which made Sebastian smile. He really needed that, his best friend, he just hoped Jeff would help him through everything while he helped Jeff with the wedding. This was going to be one hell of a rollacoaster.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian was walking away from the gates of Alex's school when he looked towards the direction of the hospital and contemplated going. Hunter finished at eleven on a Monday after an early start so he could catch him before he left and he could buy him brunch or something. It may give give them a chance to talk about the other day or something, so with that in mind he headed to the hospital. The whole way there he thought about his baby and if he wanted a boy or girl. A girl would be good so Alex could have a sister to do girly things with but he wanted a boy so Hunter could watch football games with him and they'd have one of each. Overall, he wasn't fussed as long as the baby was health and everything went well. When he eventually got to the hospital he went straight to A&E where Hunter usually came out as he would be any minute now. Sebastian walked through the automatic doors to see Hunter stood in his jacket and jeans talking to someone in a nurses uniform. Now that may be normal in a hospital environment but the way they were looking at each other wasn't. She was laughing at something he said and he was smiling at her in that special way. He was moving on and it really fucking hurt.

"Hunter?" he said as he walked towards his former fiancé.

"Sebastian," he exclaimed with surprise as he looked between the nurse and Sebastian.

"This is Sebastian?" she asked and he nodded. "Nice to meet you," the nameless girl said to him and he smile as politely as he could.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked after a tense moment.

"Came to see you, I thought we could talk,"

"Yeah, sounds good." he smiled before turning to the small girl. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

"definitely, see you Hunter." Sam grinned before picking up a file and walking off towards the elevator. The pair stood the before Hunter started to walk towards the door and Sebastian followed. They walked side by side but said absolutely nothing. The air was tense, like there were many unsaid words but neither of them knew where to start with them.

"She seemed nice," Sebastian started before internally facepalming at his idiocy.

"Sam? Yeah she's good at her job too," Hunter agreed with a fond smile.

"Yeah and flirty too." he said with as little venom as he could muster.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean it's a little cliché, isn't it? A doctor and a nurse flirting."

"Even if it was, it's not really any of your business." Ouch. "Shit, I did not mean it like that, I'm sor-"

"No, you're right, it wasn't any of my business." Sebastian said looking at the floor so Hunter couldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"So, where shall we go?"

"I was thinking we could go to Startbucks and grab some food." Sebastian said and Hunter nodded. They headed to the local starbucks where they lived for a month after they moved here. It was their haven when Alex was at daycare and they had a free lesson. It was amazing, they used to split cookies and toasties, happy memories. They got in and a table near the window was free so Hunter joined the line after he sent Sebastian to the table. He knew what they had usually so he went with that, he grabbed the tray and lightly sent in on the table. He got coffees for them both before splitting a triple chocolate cookie but they had their own cheese paninis. It reminded Sebastian of the second time they came here, it was their three month anniversary and it was near christmas. They had these festive muffins on sale and Hunter had got cream on the corner of his lip. He tried to tell him but Hunter kept missing it so he lent forwards and kissed him to get it. They'd been so, so happy back then and now they couldn't have a conversation without one of them yelling or upsetting the other. How so much can change in a few short years.

"How's it going?"

"What going?"

"Work, the pregnancy, Alex, everything?" Hunter smiled between bites of his Panini.

"Work is okay, Tom has given me sick leave and got someone to cover while I sort myself out. The pregnancy is going okay, morning sickness is the worst I have ever had and Alex is brilliant. She loves school and she is always happy. So everything in general is good, how's everything with you?"

"Everything is good. Glad everything is going well with the baby and Alex is okay with it?" Hunter asked and Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah she was happy and asked if she could name it,"

"She'd ask us to name it Tiana," Hunter laughed and Sebastian knew it was true. She loved Princess and the Frog and Beauty and the Beast so it would either be Belle or Tiana. If it was female, for a male she'd probley asked for Naveen or Chip. Neither of them could live with that and the child would forever hate all three of them for it.

"Most likely."

"Any guys on the horizon?"

"Nope, anyone in your sights?" Sebastian hoped the answer was no but he knew that was probley slim. He was a very attractive man so there was no doubt he had people flocking to him so he could pick anyone.

"Not really, Sam is hot and there is some people at work who've asked me out for drinks but I just don't know. Maybe in a few weeks but something is stopping me at the minute,"

"What is that something?" Sebastian pushed.

"I have no idea." Hunter said with a fond smile. They spent a while having a chat before they headed towards the hospital to collect Hunter's car. He said he needed his car to get home anyway and they still had time to kill so they were going to get the car, pick up Alex and he'd drop them off at home then go to his apartment. Although Sebastian had heard a lot about the apartment from Alex, he'd never actually seen it. He knew Alex had her own bedroom which was purple and covered in posters and stuff. By stuff it meant toys, lots of toys and DVDs. They climbed into the car and headed to the school playground just in time for the last bell ringing. They stood together at the gates for the first time in a long time as Alex ran out of the school door towards them.

"Yay! I haven't been picked up by you in a long time." she smiled as she slid her hand inside theirs so she was in the middle.

"We pick you up all the time," Hunter smiled but she shook her head.

"No, I ment you haven't picked me up together." They got the his car and they all climbed in. Sebastian was in the passenger seat and Alex was in the back. She lent forward and tapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "Daddy, you promised we'd all go out for dinner one day, all three of us when you'd stopped being angry at each other. Can we go today?" Sebastian looked at Hunter who was wearing a confused expression.

"If daddy promised I better make sure that happens, where to?" Hunter said and Sebastian smiled.

"I think we should go to McDonald's." Alex said from the back and Sebastian shrugged.

"McDonald's it is." Hunter said as he started the engine to the car and drove off. In that moment Sebastian actually hated the fact his daughter had an incredible memory.


	8. Chapter 8

They pull up outside a McDonalds and Alex is the first out the car. She has always loved the happy meals but they don't really go often enough for it not to a be treat. So tonight was treat night and that was usually outside of the house or flat.

"So what're we having?" Hunter asked as they headed to the automatic doors.

"I'll get mine," Sebastian insisted but Hunter shook his head. "Buy Alex's if you're that fussed but I want to get my own,"

"You say I can buy my daughter's but I want to buy my unborn child's too, so go sit down," Hunter said with a smile and a light shove in a different direction. Sebastian grinned and shook his head but did it anyway. He and Alex went to get sugars, straws, napkins and a stirrer before they headed to the available window seat.

"Daddy, you sit there," Alex ordered pointing towards the left side before she crawled into the opposite side.

"I thought you loved me," Sebastian pouted and Alex chuckled.

"I do daddy."

"You'd just rather sit next to dad." he smiled and she shook her head.

"Nope, you and dad sit next to each other." Alex said as Hunter came over with their dinner.

"What was that?" he asked as he looked between the two.

"You sit next to daddy as I have all this bit to myself." Hunter thought about it and did as she said. She had her cheeseburger happy meal and a vanilla milkshake while the other two had their large meals. Two big macs but one with a Fanta and the other had a coffee. Sebastian had been advised to cut back on the caffeine so his was the Fanta. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while despite Sebastian and Hunter's elbows which brushed each other every so often. Alex was the first to finish and she sat with her head in her hands looking at her parents. She stared at them till they finally noticed and stopped eating.

"Alex, why are you staring?" Sebastian asked her and she thought for a moment before answering.

"No reason," Alex answered in a sing-song tone.

"Fibs." Hunter said as he finished a mouthful of a chips.

"I was just thinking about you and daddy,"

"What about me and daddy?" Hunter asked as he looked to his ex-fiancé who had glanced at him the same time and it became a tense moment.

"About you moving back in -"

"Woah, Alex, I'm not moving back in," Hunter insisted and she frowned.

"Why? You aren't mad at each other anymore so you can now,"

"I wasn't angry at daddy, Alex, we just... didn't love each other in that way anymore." Hunter explained but she seemed to become more confused.

"But you do still love each other?"

"Yes but as family."

"You are family,"

"Yes but I mean if I wanted to kiss other people, I could because I am not daddy's boyfriend anymore and that's not going to change." Hunter explained and now she seemed verging on tears.

"But I want you to come back,"

"I know you do, this can't be easy," Hunter said and she nodded before wiping away a few tears which had escaped her eyes while she'd been talking to her dad.

"I really want you to come home and be with daddy," she cried and this is when Sebastian, who'd been silent until then, spoke up and looked at his daughter.

"Alex, enough, we've been through this and it's not something dad, or myself would like to talk about. You need to stop this now!" he yelled and Alex shrank back in her chair with her small milkshake and finished it off. When they two adults had finished their dinner off they headed back to the car to leave. When they got going Hunter put the radio on in an attempt to cover the awkward silence which had descended upon the three people in the vehicle. A song had just began which made Sebastian sigh in relief.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
_We make out in your Mustang to Radio head_  
_And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos_  
_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof_  
_Talk about our future like we had a clue_  
_Never plan that one day I'd be losing you_

_And in another life I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_  
_And in other life I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away- _Sebastian lent over and shut the radio off as it was just the worse song to be played at that moment. When they finally got to Sebastian's house, he stopped out front but kept the engine going which told Sebastian he had no intension of staying. Alex climbed out and ran to the door without saying goodbye. Hunter sighed and climbed out too so he could give his daughter a hug. It can't be easy for a six year old to understand that they fought a lot and they don't want to be together anymore. He went up to Alex and picked her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and squeezed.

"I love you dad,"

"I love you too, Alex," he smiled as they walked inside. Once he set her on the floor she ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door to signal she wasn't coming out. It was what she always did when she was sent to her room and nine out of ten times she didn't come out again til the following morning. It was seven so it was only an hour til her bedtime anyway so it wasn't too early.

"Was it necessary to yell at her like that?" Hunter asked now they were alone.

"It's not easy for us either but it makes it harder when she is asking all these questions. I know it is not her fault but I just can't okay? I can't deal with it." Sebastian sighed facing away from Hunter.

"Sebastian, what is really going on here?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Sebastian protested but when Hunter went to him, Sebastian walked into the kitchen and put his head in his hands.

"If you have something to say, say it."

"Fine, you begged me to give us a second chance-"

"I hardly begged,"

"You begged." Sebastian insisted and Hunter just shrugged to show he was listening for him to carry on.

"Then when I ask you to stay, you leave. What the fuck?"

"I didn't stay because I just started to get over you, it's taken me this long to realise that we don't have a future and then you ask me to stay. I didn't know what to say to you so I did what was best," Hunter explained and Sebastian scoffed.

"I know you're moving on, I saw as much,"

"Sam? Really, you're bringing her into this?" Hunter snapped hoping somewhere deep inside, that Alex couldn't hear them yelling at each other.

"Come on, it was awful, she was throwing herself at you."

"It's none of your business,"

"Do you like her?" Sebastian asked which stunned Hunter. He had honestly no idea, he'd spent all this time avoiding going out with people because he was still hung up on Sebastian he didn't even think about others.

"I don't know, maybe," Sebastian honestly didn't know what to say to that at all. He knew Hunter would say that as he always knew what to say in the heat of an arguement to leave Sebastian speechless. After a while and Sebastian was still silent Hunter turned to leave but Sebastian grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving."

"You've always been good at that."

"Which time? The time when she was born or that time when you wanted me to stay and I said no? Which time upset you more?" Hunter had stepped closer so he was inches away from Sebastian who pushed himself up on his tiptoes to press his and Hunter's lip together. Hunter responded back quickly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist, resting his hands upon his ass and squeezing gently. Sebastian was encouraged by this and wound his fingers into Hunter's hair. What the hell where they doing?


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter pushed Sebastian so his back was pressed against the wall and the latter wound his foot around Hunter's calf to pull him closer to him. Hunter then moved his hand to the back of Sebastian neck so he could deepen the kiss, which he was enjoying too much. It was when Sebastian moved his hands to Hunter's shoulders to remove his jacket the latter seemed to snap back into reality. "Wait!" he said before taking a step back from his pregnant ex.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked with a creased brow.

"We can't do this," Hunter said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?"

"We aren't together and I am not ruining what it's taken us months to work out."

"It's sex, how does that affect anyone but us two?"

"That's just it, if I wanted just sex I could have it, you are different Sebastian." Hunter sighed.

"Don't you miss me?" Sebastian asked in a vulnerable tone which made Hunter's chest ache a little bit.

"Of course I miss you." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I miss you too," Hunter knew Sebastian was trying to guilt trip him into staying and it was working. One night between them couldn't hurt, right? He stepped towards Sebastian again so they were breathing the same air and lent forwards.

"Just once?"

"Just once." He agreed and their lips crashed together again. Hunter shrugged off his jacket and Sebastian followed suit before they separated to walk up the Sebastian's room, which was once theirs and continued to shed their clothing. Once he was naked Sebastian sat on the bed and shuffled into the centre. He laid back as Hunter crawled on top of him before he reconnected their lips. Sebastian released a small moan as he felt Hunter's skin on his, it had been too long and he'd missed him so much. They missed each other. Hunter reached over to the draw where they stored the lube and retrieved a bottle, some things never changed. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers before he moved them to his ex's entrance and pressed one finger inside.

"Oh god," Sebastian whined as his body began to adjust to the intrusion. Hunter began to move his fingers in and out to loosen his lover which caused Sebastian to whine and moan.

"You always did make the best noises," Hunter smiled as he added a second finger into his lover.

"Hunter, just do it, I'm ready, please," he begged as he lent up to kiss Hunter to assure him it was okay. Although he was sceptical Hunter pulled his fingers out before he covered his rock hard member in lube before he lined up with Sebastian's entrance.

"Ready?" Sebastian nodded and Hunter pushed forwards while kissing down Sebastian neck which he knew drove him crazy. The pregnant man whined and bit his bottom lip so he didn't cry out too loud and wake up Alex. When Hunter had finally reached his hilt he pulled out before pushing forward slowly making sure he angled himself in the perfect spot. Sebastian moaned and wrapped his legs around Hunter's waist to urge him on.

"Hunter, more, please," he panted and Hunter sped up till he was pounding in and out of Sebastian, bring them closer to the edge. "So close, yes," he whined before he wrapped his hand around his erection. It only took a few tugs before he was coming in between them which caused him to clench around Hunter who then came deep inside him. They both rode out their orgasms before they flopped onto their backs looking up at the ceiling, panting heavily.

"Wow." Hunter sighed while he looked over to see Sebastian who was drifting to sleep.

"Definite wow." Sebastian agreed rolling towards Hunter and resting his head on Hunter's chest. The latter wrapped him arm around him and pulled him closer before they drifted off to the best night's sleep they'd had in months.

"Dad. Dad, wake up." Alex said as she shook Hunter awake. She knew her daddy was sick and was supposed to sleep so she decided to wake Hunter instead.

"Whattimeisit?" he slurred opening his eyes and looking around. The night before came crashing down on him like a wave. He mentally ground before glancing to the clock and seeing that Alex was going to be late. "Shit!" he exclaimed sitting up in bed and turning to his daughter. "Get dressed and we'll do toast in the car." He ordered and she mock saluted before running out the bedroom door. Hunter followed suit redressed very quickly and into the kitchen. He put three toasts in the four slice toaster while waiting for Alexandra to come down. Hunter was still shocked at how stupid he'd been last night, he'd done something that was damaging to his and Sebastian's feelings. Idiot.

"Ready!" she squeaked as she came running into the kitchen panting.

"Hair?"

"Ponytail." She grinned as he turned her back to him so he could brush her hair. He brushed it through to rid it off the knots before tying it up in a high ponytail. Just as he finished the toast popped so he spread the chocolate spread on before handing one to Alex and keeping the others.

"Ready?" he asked her when they buckled into his car.

"Yep!" she smiled and the set off. They were a few minutes away from Alex's school when they hit a jam.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hunter sighed.

"Dad, did you stay over last night?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"I honestly have no idea, Alex, I wish I did."

Over at the Smythe household, Sebastian was just waking up from his amazing sleep. He stretched his arm out to feel beside him but found an empty space. He frowned and opened his eyes to see Hunter had gone. That hurt actually but when he saw the clock he realised that Hunter had work and Alex had school. What did this mean? Where did they go from here?


	10. Chapter 10

Four weeks since he and Hunter had spoken, four weeks since they'd spent the night together and four weeks of wondering what was going on. Sebastian was now just over four months along and Alex loved his little bump. When they'd watch a film she'd talk to it and say how long she'd been waiting for it. It was so sweet. When Sebastian told her she'd be able to feel it kick her and she'd be able to see it soon, Alex got even more excited and giddy.

"Daddy?" she asked from her seat at the table while he made her dinner.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Why did dad ask me about a lady called Sarah?" That got Sebastian's attention. Who the flying fuck was Sarah?

"I don't know, did you ask him?" Sebastian asked as he picked up their plates and went over to the dining room table. He sat down and slid Alex her plate which was a pink plate with three Disney princesses on.

"I did." She nodded proudly.

"And what did he say?" Sebastian quizzed trying to hide his jealousy.

"He said she was a friend."

"Then, I guess Sarah is dad's friend." Sebastian said but he knew that it must have the potential to be more or Hunter wouldn't have mentioned this Sarah to Alex.

"Good, I don't want a mommy. I love my daddy's!" she grinned and Sebastian pinched her cheek lightly.

"We love you too." Just as Sebastian was about to take another bite, there was a knock at the door. "Who could this be?" Sebastian asked himself as he went to answer the door. He saw two shapes but couldn't quite make them out through the blurred glass which he had on his front door. However, when he opened the door he was greeted by two familiar faces with big grins.

"'Bekah! Thad!" Sebastian smiled as he moved to the left so the couple could come into his entryway. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were passing through and we thought we'd stop buy." Thad explained and Rebekah nodded.

"Sounds good," Sebastian grinned.

"You're so big again." Rebekah smiled when she looked down to see his baby bump.

"It's not that big," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're smaller than you were with Alex but still nice and rounded." She smiled before turning to Thad. "Feeling broody."

"No." Thad said with a shake of his head to emphasis what he was saying. Rebekah and Sebastian have been talking on the phone lately and Rebekah thinks her and Thad are moving ultra-slow. She's convinced he doesn't love her as much as she loves him. They've been on and off for about five years and he has showed no interest in progressing any further with her. No engagement or anything.

"Aww, you'd make brilliant parents." Sebastian encouraged and Rebekah grinned.

"Aunt Rebekah!" Alex squealed as she ran towards the couple and wrapped her arms around them. The three stood embraced for a moment before Thad pulled back.

"Ice-cream?"

"Yay! Can I daddy?"

"Have you eaten all of your sandwich?" he asked and she nodded pointing towards the kitchen.

"Hmm, I believe you. Go on, bring me back a cookie?" he asked as she took a hold of Thad's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"We won't be long, and then we'll talk." Rebekah said as they headed off with her niece. Once they'd gone out of sight, Sebastian headed into the kitchen to do his pots and tidy up.

Rebekah and Thad were stood with Alex in the middle of them looking up at the ice-cream van. Thad had bought the ice-creams and passed them round before the trio decided to have a steady walk back to the Smythe home.

"How's things been with dad and daddy?" Rebekah asked and Thad gave her a 'stop-using-the-child-to-get-info' look and she just shrugged with mock innocence.

"Good, dad stayed over a while ago but he hasn't since." Alex explained and the couple's eyes went comically wide and they looked at each other. Thad's morals suddenly vanished.

"Really?"

"Yep, I had to wake him up because we were going to be late,"

"Really? From the sofa?" Rebekah asked and Alex chuckled.

"Silly, Aunt Bekah, he slept in daddy's bed." She said before carrying on eating her ice cream. They two other people gave each other a glance of understanding before they continued to talk to their niece. Alex loved to talk about school and what she liked at that moment, which seemed to be her new brother or sister. When the trio entered the house Alex shouted and told her daddy that they had his cookie with them but she got no response. Rebekah frowned and shouted her brother. Still nothing. The blond walked into the kitchen and saw Sebastian passed out on the floor.

"Sebastian!" he screamed kneeling next to him and checking for breathing, he was. "Thad call an ambulance, now!" he shouted before turning back to her unconscious brother. "Sebastian Smythe, you wake the hell up, do you hear me? Please." She cried as her boyfriend called the ambulance.

"They're on their way," he said as he pulled his niece into a hug when she cried in confusion at her daddy unconscious form.


End file.
